Après l'aube
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: One-shot post épisode 3 de la saison 8. La longue nuit se termine, il y a du travail à accomplir, et Jaime et Brienne parlent.


**Mon premier one-shot sur Game of Thrones, j'ignore totalement si je posterai d'autres choses (tout dépend des prochains épisodes). Je suis tombée sous le charme du Braime en rattrapant mon retard sur la série ces dernières semaines, et je voulais simplement contribuer. J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Disclaimer: GoT n'est pas à moi.**

* * *

La marée de spectres ne s'arrêtait pas. Ceux qui attaquaient Winterfell et les soldats tombés en défendant la citadelle qui s'étaient relevés pour assaillir les vivants. Ceux-ci se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir, luttant pour leur vie, ignorant s'ils verraient cette nuit se terminer, ou s'ils mourraient sans espoir. Brienne de Tarth, maniant Féale avec toute sa force et tout son mental, abattait des spectres un par un, inlassablement.

Lorsque les morts s'étaient relevés, durant ces quelques secondes de silence où plus personne ne combattait, elle avait senti le désespoir la saisir. Elle n'avait pas rendu les spectres à la mort pour que d'autres prennent leur place. Pourtant, avec un hurlement de rage, elle s'était relancée dans la bataille. S'il y avait le moindre espoir de s'en sortir, elle voulait le saisir. Si les marcheurs blancs devaient vaincre les vivants à Winterfell, au moins elle aurait emporté de nombreux spectres avec elle.

Brienne ressentit la fierté qui l'avait saisie quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque Ser Jaime Lannister lui avait ordonné de se relever après l'avoir adoubée. "Relevez-vous, Brienne de Tarth, chevalier des sept Royaumes". Elle était désormais un chevalier, et elle se battrait et mourrait comme tel. Jaime combattait les spectres à côté d'elle, ainsi de Podrick. Ils étaient tous trois dos à la muraille, pratiquement submergés par le flot constant d'assaillants qui ne leur laissaient aucun répit. Brienne sentait la fatigue prendre le dessus, et la douleur de ses multiples blessures, griffures, morsures infligées par les spectres commençait à l'envahir. A sa gauche, Jaime tranchait ses ennemis avec Pleurs-de-veuves, se débrouillant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la main gauche. Brienne lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle, et le sang sur son visage et son armure lui donnait un air terrifiant. Brienne se remémora alors le regard reconnaissant qu'il lui avait lancé après sa comparution devant Daenerys. Ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, prendre sa défense et de porter garante de lui, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé être le plus juste. Il avait beau avoir fait des choix peu appréciés, il les avait faits en toute conscience et certain de leur justesse. Sa propre assurance pour prendre la défense du Lannister l'avait surprise. Sa prise de parole lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle était vraiment prête à lui confier sa vie. Sa vie tout entière. Et Brienne réalisa soudainement que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le chevalier, l'ancien prisonnier des Stark, le Régicide, ce n'était pas seulement du respect, de l'amitié ou de l'admiration, mais de l'amour. Affolée par l'idée, le chevalier baissa sa garde un instant. Un spectre en profita pour lui asséner un coup au bras. Brienne sortit brutalement de ses pensées, et avec un cri de douleur et de fureur mélangées, asséna un coup fatal au mort. Mais ces quelques secondes d'inattention avaient permis à ses ennemis de s'approcher d'elle, et Brienne se retrouva soudain submergée sous leur nombre, acculée contre le mur de pierre.

"Je refuse de mourir ici !" Pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta ses dernières forces dans un assaut désespéré, envoyant des coups d'épée comme de pied meurtrir les corps de ceux qui avaient combattu sous ses ordres. Du coin de l'œil, Brienne aperçu Jaime qui tentait de se frayer un chemin vers elle parmi la masse d'ennemis. Il fut bientôt presque enseveli sous les spectres. En le voyant disparaître, Brienne pensa que c'était terminé pour lui. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle lutta, ferrailla, se dressa contre les spectres, qui parvenaient à l'atteindre de plus en plus fréquemment. Un goût de fer se répandit dans sa bouche, elle avait l'impression de ne plus sentir son corps, qui menaçait de la lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, son épée et les spectres sur lesquels elle l'abattait sans pitié. Tout le reste avait disparu, elle n'entendait que son cœur qui battait, ses cris furieux et le bruit de Féale qui tranchait la chair déjà morte. Son attention était focalisée sur la marée de mort que la vie dégoûtait, mais une partie de son esprit espérait que Jaime réapparaisse. Son souhait fut exaucé lorsqu'avec un grand cri il sortit de la mêlée, frappant de son épée comme de sa main dorée. Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de retourner au combat.

Et soudainement les spectres s'effondrèrent. Comme si la force qui leur permettait de se mouvoir avait disparu, ils tombèrent d'un coup, et le silence avec eux. Incrédule, Brienne contempla la cour de Winterfell couverte de corps. Quelques silhouettes se dressaient au milieu du carnage, les armes à la main, tournant pour chercher des ennemis. Mais les ennemis avaient été vaincus. Brienne réalisa alors que la bataille était terminée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le Roi de la nuit avait été tué, et ses spectres l'avaient suivi. La fatigue envahit Brienne, qui s'effondra à genoux, les mains appuyées sur son épée. Son corps n'était plus que douleur et elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Les yeux fermés, elle entendait le son de son cœur battant la chamade. Ils avaient gagné, mais il restait beaucoup à faire. Compter les survivants, rassembler les morts pour les brûler, soigner les blessés, réparer les dégâts causés. La tâche s'annonçait harassante.

Une voix familière l'appela.

\- Ser Brienne.

Elle releva la tête. Jaime se tenait devant elle, la main tendue pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit, mais au lieu de se hisser sur ses pieds, elle tira sur le bras du chevalier. Déséquilibré et ne s'y attendant pas, celui-ci tomba à genoux face à elle. Brienne croisa le regard surpris de Jaime avant qu'elle le serre contre elle. Leurs armures s'entrechoquèrent. Curieusement, Brienne remarqua que les nuages s'éclaircissaient au-dessus de la forteresse alors que la longue nuit s'achevait et que l'aube se levait. Comme Jaime ne réagissait pas, elle relâcha son étreinte.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Une peine brusque serra ses entrailles. Qu'espérait-elle ?

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il alors.

Brienne se sentait perdue. Pourquoi quoi ? Sa stupeur n'eut d'égal que son soulagement lorsque Jaime l'attira à son tour contre lui. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, profitant de sa présence. Elle avait cru le perdre juste après avoir compris quelle était la nature de ses sentiments envers lui, elle était soulagée qu'il soit en vie. Ce qu'elle pouvait faire de ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était simplement le cacher, continuer comme avant. Elle refusait d'imposer ses sentiments à Jaime, ignorant comment il réagirait.

\- Merci, déclara-t-il soudain.

\- Qu'ai-je fait qui mérite un tel remerciement ? demanda Brienne, surprise, plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu es vivante.

Les mots que Brienne aurait aimé lui répondre se coincèrent dans sa gorge. L'émotion qui la saisit l'empêcha de parler. Sa seule réaction fut de serrer davantage Jaime contre elle. Elle était vivante, il était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

\- Merci à toi, murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle sentit Jaime poser sa main sur sa tête et caresser ses cheveux. Son embarras était total, elle était certaine que ses cheveux devaient être poisseux de sang et de sueur. Elle fut rassurée par l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son air gêné et ses joues rouges. Voyant quelqu'un entrer dans son champ de vision, elle leva les yeux. Podrick les regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie aussi, Podrick, déclara Brienne.

\- Merci Ser, répondit l'écuyer. Dites, je vois que les autres sont en train de chercher les survivants, ajouta-t-il. Nous pourrions les imiter.

Brienne s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bonne initiative.

Avec regret elle s'éloigna de Jaime. Ils se levèrent, et alors que la jeune femme partait vérifier les corps, le Lannister la retint. Brienne se retourna, surprise. Jaime paraissait incertain, et sa voix hésita légèrement.

\- Après tout cela… Il désigna la cour de Winterfell. Pourrions-nous parler ? Nous n'avons pas le temps maintenant, mais quand nous aurons fini ce travail, ça vous sera possible ?

Soudain nerveuse, Brienne opina, puis s'éloigna avec Podrick pour aider à trouver d'éventuels survivants. Durant le transport des blessés, elle apprit que leur victoire avait été possible grâce à Arya, qui était intervenue au dernier moment pour porter un coup fatal au roi de la nuit. Décidément, cette jeune fille l'épatait. Elle n'était plus une fillette sans défense. En posant un blessé dans la salle où ils étaient tous rassemblés pour être soignés, elle rencontra Sansa.

\- Merci pour ce que vous faites, Ser Brienne, déclara la Dame de Winterfell. Prenez un peu de temps pour vous soigner et vous reposer. Si, j'insiste, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air réticent de Brienne. Vous le méritez.

\- Merci Dame Sansa, répondit Brienne.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre, où un feu avait été allumé et une bassine remplie d'eau encore tiède l'attendaient. La vie domestique avait donc déjà repris son cours dans le château. Brienne se débarrassa de son armure et de sa tunique et entreprit de nettoyer son visage, ses bras, et toutes ses blessures reçues durant la bataille. Certaines recommencèrent à saigner lorsqu'elle lava le sang séché qui les recouvrait. Elle les banda et se promit de les surveiller. Une fois cette toilette terminée, elle enfila des vêtements propres et son armure de cuir, qui serait plus pratique pour toutes les tâches à venir. Au moment de quitter la pièce, elle jeta un regard à son lit qui lui paraissait le meilleur endroit au monde après la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre. Secouant la tête, elle redescendit pour aider à transporter les morts hors des murs de Winterfell. Durant toutes ses tâches cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à faire partir la voix et le regard de Jaime de sa tête. Elle ne cessait de s'interroger sur ce dont il souhaitait lui parler et appréhendait ce moment. Elle se sentait comme une gamine amoureuse et détestait cette sensation. Elle évita Jaime toute la matinée, mais au moment de brûler les soldats tombés, les amis, la famille des autres, le chevalier se plaça à sa droite.

Ce fut un moment solennel. Les mines de chacun étaient graves alors que les flammes embrasaient le bûcher et s'élevaient haut dans le ciel. Tous restèrent silencieux alors qu'on nommait ceux qui gisaient là. Theon Greyjoy, Jorah Mormont, Lyanna Mormont, Beric Dondarrion, Eddison Tallett, Mélisandre et tous ceux qui étaient remémorés et pleurés. Beaucoup restèrent jusqu'à ce que les cendres se dispersent dans la boue. Les autres partirent au fur et à mesure pour aller se restaurer.

Brienne se tourna alors vers Jaime. Ni lui ni elle n'avaient bougé. Elle l'interrogea du regard, constatant qu'il avait aussi eu l'occasion de se débarbouiller. Il lui fit signe de la suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers le bois sacré, silencieux. Brienne était consciente de la présence de Jaime à ses côtés, oscillant entre l'inconfort et la tranquillité. Elle tentait de ne pas le regarder mais lui jetait des coups d'œil réguliers. Il surprit l'un de ses regards et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire. Elle s'arrêta net, furieusement embarrassée.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez me dire, Ser Jaime, qu'on en finisse.

\- Vous vous languissiez ?

Un éclat moqueur apparut dans le regard de Jaime.

\- Je m'interrogeais, répondit Brienne, sèchement.

\- Toute la journée je suppose.

\- Arrêtez ça, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se sentait lasse, éreintée, et voulait rejoindre son lit qu'elle avait délibérément ignoré quelques heures plus tôt. Si Jaime se payait simplement sa tête, elle partirait sans attendre quoi que ce soit. Cependant il redevint sérieux.

\- Je voulais te remercier, déclara-t-il.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela.

\- Alors pour quoi ?

\- Merci de m'avoir gardé en vie. Il y a bien des moments durant cette bataille où j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin, et tu es arrivée, frappant les spectres qui m'assaillaient pour me libérer. Je ne suis plus le guerrier que j'étais…

\- Et pourtant ça ne vous a pas empêché de me rendre la pareille. C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier de m'avoir aidée plus d'une fois où je voyais ma fin arriver.

\- Brienne…

Elle se figea, frappée par la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qui dormait depuis longtemps et qui venait de se réveiller sans intention de retourner au néant.

\- Brienne, reprit-il. Cela va au-delà de cette nuit. Bien au-delà. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée je ne suis plus le même homme. J'ai perdu ma main, mais aussi toutes mes illusions, mes certitudes, et j'ai mis en doute ma loyauté envers ma propre famille. Je suis resté fidèle à mes serments. Je l'ai regretté lorsque Tyrion a tué notre père, mais j'ai gardé ma parole. Je suis venu me battre ici parce que ma place est parmi les vivants et que j'aimerais le rester le plus longtemps possible. Si je suis venu à Winterfell… C'est grâce à toi. Ce que tu m'as dit à Port-Réal m'a touché… Tu m'as touché.

\- Ser Jaime…

Brienne redoutait la suite. Elle voulait fuir, tout en désirant plus que tout entendre les paroles de Jaime. Elle était absorbée toute entière dans son regard, comme une proie face au prédateur.

\- Tu m'as touché… Ici. Il se frappa la poitrine au niveau du cœur. Je suis venu, non pas pour faire la différence, mais simplement pour être à tes côtés pour la fin. Apparemment la fin n'était pas cette nuit, mais quel que soit le jour où elle sera, je veux être avec toi.

Brienne déglutit. Elle savait que ses yeux brillaient d'émotion, et ne put empêcher un rire nerveux de sortir de sa bouche. Jaime sourit légèrement et continua :

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai adoubée hier soir. Je n'ai jamais vu personne de plus chevaleresque, de plus loyal, de plus féroce, de plus généreux, de plus digne que toi d'être chevalier. Tu le méritais, et sans doute aurais-je dû le faire bien plus tôt.

Il ne plaisantait pas, elle en était certaine. Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler. Il en prit une dans la sienne et ce fut comme si le monde disparaissait. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux, n'entendait que sa voix, ne ressentait que le contact de leurs doigts.

\- Depuis ce jour où je t'ai laissée partir pour aller chercher les filles de Catelyn Stark, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, de me demander comment tu vas et quand je pourrais te revoir. Et ça doit te paraître dingue que je ne me sois aperçu de mes sentiments envers toi seulement au moment où tu m'as défendu face à Daenerys. Brienne de Tarth… Je t'aime. Tu as bouleversé ma vie, et je souhaiterais que tu continues à le faire…

Jaime fut coupé par la réaction de Brienne. Elle avait saisi sa main entre les deux siennes pour la porter à ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa, se moquant de la terre, du sang et de la crasse qui pouvaient y être encore. C'était une impulsion, un réflexe mû par ses sentiments. Elle n'osait pas parler, les mots se coinceraient dans sa gorge autrement. Il y avait eu dans de non-dits, d'actes manqués entre eux, qu'elle ne savait pas comment exprimer les mots autrement que par des gestes. Jaime rit, et Brienne croisa son regard. Il était amusé, mais non moqueur, et doux.

\- Normalement c'est à moi de faire cela, déclara-t-il.

Il prit la main de Brienne et posa un baiser tendre dessus. Elle frissonna. En rencontrant son regard quand il se redressa elle se demanda comment elle avait pu détester un tel homme. Ah oui, il l'insultait. Mais cette époque-là était révolue. Quelque chose de nouveau s'annonçait. Quelque chose d'inconnu, d'incertain, mais quelque chose ensemble. Brienne sourit. Elle ignorait ce que serait demain, mais elle voulait le construire avec Jaime. Quoiqu'il leur en coûte.

\- J'ai longtemps cru aux contes de fées quand j'étais petite, espérant trouver un prince charmant qui m'emmènerait au bout du monde. J'ai déchanté en voyant comment les garçons me regardaient. Renly Baratheon m'a prise sous son aile, mais je n'avais aucun espoir. Et puis je t'ai rencontré, Jaime Lannister, le brillant guerrier, jeune et beau, mais aussi cynique, moqueur, méprisant. Je pense que c'est ce jour-là, dans les bains à Harrendhall que mon regard a changé sur toi. Parce que ton regard n'était plus méprisant, ni plein de pitié, mais rempli d'une confiance que je n'étais pas sûre de mériter. J'ai décidé d'être digne de cette confiance que tu me donnais. Je ne suis pas à ton service, ni toi au mien, mais j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai réalisé durant la bataille cette nuit qu'il y avait trop de choses que je me cachais et que je devais te dire. Jaime Lannister, je t'aime.

Jaime l'attira soudain contre lui et l'embrassa. Stupéfaite en premier lieu, Brienne se détendit et répondit à son baiser avec une étonnante facilité, se laissant guider par lui, portée par ses sentiments. Elle avait l'impression de tournoyer loin au-dessus du sol. Elle oublia les batailles passées, les batailles à venir, il n'y avait plus que ce baiser infini, et Jaime, et elle, et le soleil transperçant les nuages et éclairant le bois, la neige et eux vivants.


End file.
